


Heartache... And we're Moving on...

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being informed, she's still last to know.</p><p>Skylar's eldest son breaks the news of Pietro's demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache... And we're Moving on...

**Author's Note:**

> Skylar has all of her sister's feelings and memories up until her rebirth as a machine, including the ones when Marie-Ann was in a relationship with Erick Lensherr. Marie-Ann was supposed to adopt the kids but then egomania popped back into the picture and the two separated. Skylar later also did her best to take Pietro and Wanda into her family from several different universes before.
> 
> To be clear, Skylar knew them, Pietro and Wanda, well enough that they had inside jokes when she visited several months before they joined up with SHIELD/Hydra. Her plan was to get them to go to Xavier's mansion, control themselves with their new powers but, she never got to that point.
> 
> Evan Bast Lorne:  
> Mother: Doctor Skylar Alexandria Lorne (Deceased)  
> Father: General Evan Lorne (Deceased)  
> Step-Mother: Doctor Admiral Skylar Alexandra Llyeandra  
> Step-Father: Major Evan Lorne
> 
> Skylar went to another universe on accident and met her another version of her (ex) boyfriend. In order to get Skylar back, the area around where she entered would destroy anything within a ten mile radius, effectively killing the other Lorne, his one request is that his son was to go with her and be in her family.

With all of the confusion, the pinkette didn't bother watching TV as she ran her fingers on the holographic screens before her grew in number. Having done a search for Phil, Skylar's one screen before her became four, then to eight as she fought with politicians to give her time, agents on the run to give her updates and heroes to back her up. Hours fixated on screens, her eldest son walks into the painted black room unnoticed.

 

Patient like his father, he watches her take calls, write reports, send information from one team to another. Skylar only notices him when Barry says goodbye to her and Bast in the background.

 

"Why are you here?" Curious she turns around. Dressed in her SEALS gear, she looks at her eldest son as he winces.

 

"You were busy, Uncle Clint and Auntie Nat wanted me to relay a message."

 

"You should have told me!" She interrupts with a smiling scold.

 

Bast nods, cracking his neck and looking at his feet. The light from the blue screens shine on his face, his expression looks mournful. "I'm sorry Mama..."

 

"You only call me that when someone is hurt or gone... Baby, what's wrong?" Scared to know, she steps forward, brushing her knuckles on his arm as he stuffs his hands in his pockets before crossing his arms.

 

"Pietro took several bullets for Uncle Clint, saved his life."

 

No sound leaves her lips, a single tear drops on her cheek as her knees buckle. Dropping to the floor, Skylar clutches at her shirt next to her machine made heart. The gasps are what hurt the most to Bast as his mother shakes and shivers before standing up. Dusting her pants of invisible dirt, she sniffles, rubs her eyes before standing upright. Clicking her heels three times out of habit, her eyes open before she looks to her son. “Okay, I will contact Erick myself. He may be a bastard but, he is… My friend.” Turning around, a screen pops up, an older looking Magneto shows his face as Bast turns and walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> See You Again Wiz Khalifa  
> Holding a Heart by A Girl Named Toby


End file.
